


A Mother's Love is Never Truly Forgotten

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lambert Being a Little Shit (The Witcher), Lambert gets a hug, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Sweet Eskel (The Witcher), Teen Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Pack, ciri is a shit, witcher spouse!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: "Sir witcher!!! We need your help! Our people have been disappearing! I just them saw the things take a while family! A husband, wife and young child!""My good witcher!! Thank you so much for saving me! How can I ever reply you?!""I want those two. And any other kids you have at home.""Take the bitch and runt. I just get the house to myself!""Please don't hurt us!""I'm wont hurt you like him. It's okay. It's me, Ma."On the way to Kaer Morhen for the winter, Lambert happpens upon a contract. He doesn't expect a reunion.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Lambert, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Lambert (The Witcher) & Original Female Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher) & Original Male Character(s), Vesemir (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: All my witcher fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

Lambert was riding along in Yspaden on his way to Kaer Morhen for the winter when a villager ran up to him.  
"Sir witcher!!! We need your help! Our people have been disappearing! I just saw the thing take a whole family! A husband, wife and young child! We'll pay you! 500 orens!" The man cried. Lambert looks down at the man a nods before asking why the creatures looked like. As the villager explained, the answer became more and more clear.  
"It sounds like a devourer. I'll bring the head back to this spot when I've killed it." Lambert said. The man held out the money and Lambert looked at it before taking it and pouting half in his coin bag before holding out the bag to the man again.  
"I'll take half. Keep the other half until I bring the head back. If I don't bring the head back, I'm dead and at least you still have money for food during the winter." Lambert said. The man gives him a look that is half bewilderment and half awe and takes the bag with a smile.  
"Thank you sir witcher." The man said, only getting a nod in return before Lambert rode off.

Finding the beast was easy to find. Lambert tracked it down to a small cave and luckily was able to have it lose interest in the man beneath it and attack him. It was a quick fight but the beast did manage to get a couple swipes at him. However, after a few minutes, Lambert had the head rolling on the ground and he took a deep breath as pain started to flare up from his side. Though, deciding to ignore it for now, he turned to the man on the ground.  
Only decades on the path kept him from snapping the man's neck when Lambert saw it was his birth father. Lambert looks around to see his mother huddled in a corner with a 9 year old standing in front of her protectively.   
"My good witcher!! Thank you so much for saving me! How can I ever repay you?!" His father cried. Lambert just looked at him and with a scowl.  
"I want those two. And any other kids you have at home." Lambert said tonelessly.  
His father just looks at him and shrugs.   
"Take the bitch and runt. I get the house to myself!" The man cackled and turned around to walk away. He didn't expect the sword that suddenly punctured through his back and out his back.  
"You know, I was going to let you walk away but then you happily gave your wife and son away and proved that you are a monster in human skin. You don't care about them but I do. I'll take care of mum, father, and my little brother. Don't you worry." Lambert said as he pulled out the sword, allowed him to fall to the ground and turned him over to smirk at the horrified look on his father's face.  
"Lambert? Impos-" he croaked before Lambert stomped his foot onto his skull, brain matter and blood exploded underneath his boot.  
"Oops. Sorry. Did you want to say something else? Asshole." Lambert mutters before kicking the corpse away and looking at his mum and brother.  
"Please don't hurt us!" She whimpered, making him sigh.  
"I'm wont hurt you like him. It's okay. It's me, ma." He said soothingly and squatted down to make himself look smaller.  
"Lambert? Is it really you, baby?" She croaked and started to shuffle forward.  
"Yeah. I survived ma. I'm here. You're safe now." He said with a small smile, careful to hide his fangs. His mother, Linda, cried out in joy and threw herself at him. Ignoring the pain that rushed through him, Lambert held her tightly and nuzzled against her neck and inhaled her scent.  
"Are you sniffing me?" She chuckled against his shoulder.  
"Scenting. Sorry. It's normal for wolf witchers to scent our pack. A person's scent tells us a lot. I'm just making sure you're healthy and happy.. and there's something not human. Smells like… elf." Lambert said as he pulls away and looks at her in confusion.  
"It's true, it's why he always hurt us. I'm half elf and ever since he saw me accidentally drop my glamour, he's hated me, and you. You were quarter elf as a human. As is your brother, Ezreal." Linda said softly. Lambert looked at his brother who was hiding behind his mother and looking up at him in awe and nervousness.  
"It's alright, kiddo. I'm gonna take you two with me up the killer to Kaer Morhen. The Wolf Witcher Fortress. Papa Vesemir and I will teach you how to use a sword alongside Geralt's little gremlin and mum, maybe you can get to know Vesemir. He's a grouch but a good man. And I think you both could use each other's company." Lambert said before leading them out of the cave. He grabs the devourer's head and helps Linda up onto his horse and then puts Ezreal up in front of her then takes the reins and guides them into the village.

  
Once they got to the village and Lambert got the rest of his coins, Lambert let Linda guide them to their house. Lambert stopped in front of the house and helped his mother and brother down before nudging them towards the door.  
"Get 3 if your warmest winter outfits, your warmest cloaks, any money you can find, get your best walking shoes, and grab 1 hair brush or comb. I'm going to go check your horses while you two pack. I need to make sure they're healthy enough for the killer. We'll sleep here tonight and leave at dawn tomorrow. I'll be in in a minute." Lambert said before guiding his horse to the stables. He untacked his horse, brushed him down and gave him some oats before moving to check the other horses. All 3 of them seemed healthy enough for the path so Lambert walked back out and into the house. He heard his mother in her room so he knocked on her bedroom door.  
"Hey ma, do you have a tub here? I need a bath and do you have any bandages?" Lambert asked curiously. He didn't expect his mother to open the door with a worried expression.  
"Bandages? Why? Did you get hurt? Let me see!" She rambled and started fussing over trying to get his shirt off but he pulled away.  
"I'm fine, I can do it myself. I just need a bath a bath and some bandages." Lambert said with a small chuckle. Linda looks at him skeptically but leads him to a room where there was already a bath drawn.  
"I had just drawn it before we were taken. It'll need to be heated, though. Bandages are here in this cupboard." She said, pulling them out and handing them to him.  
"Thanks. I'll be out in a little while." He said, making her nod and walk out the door, closing it behind her. The last thing she saw was his side stained red with blood and him swallowing some type of potion.

After quickly washing himself, Lambert got up and dried off before wrapping a towel around his waist and started to check his injuries. He had a large gash on his shoulder that appeared to still need stitches so he sighed and grabbed the roll of bandages and walked out the door into the main area. He knew his mother and brother were looking at him in horror but he elected to ignore them.

Linda and Ezreal were sitting next to the fire, chatting quietly when Lambert came stumbling out. He was still dripping wet and had a towel around his waist. They couldn't help bit gaped at the horror scars covering his body. He also had a large scratch on his shoulder that was still bleeding. They watch as he shuffles through his bag then pulls out a small pouch then sits down in a chair. They watch as he starts sewing up his own wound then wraps it up in the bandages.  
"You really do that yourself? Why not see a healer?" Linda asked curiously but Lambert just gave a one shoulder shrug.  
"Why pay for a healer when I can do it myself?" Lambert said before walking back over to his bag to put the pouch away.  
"Let's get some sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us."

The next morning, Lambert was in the living room counting the coin they had when a knock wrapped on the door. So, after quickly scooping the coin into the bag and dropping it into his saddle bag, he grabbed his steel sword and opened the door to reveal a shocked couple on the other side.

When Kana and Calard had heard that their friend, Linda, and her family had been taken, they were horrified. Then news reached them that Linda and Ezreal were rescued safely and they were overjoyed. They then immediately make their way over to her house. Neither expected a shirtless, bandaged, and armed witcher to answer the door.  
"Master witcher!? Is um is Linda here? We're her friends and we wanted to make sure she and Ezreal were alright." Kana asked shakily.  
"Hmm. Come on in, ma's getting ready to go." He said with a small smile and steps back, allowing them entry.  
"Mum! Your friends are here! We need to leave in a few minutes, hurry and explain!" He yelled down the hallway before knocking on Ezreal's door.  
"Kid, you ready?"  
"Yeah, Lamb. Can you help me figure out what outfits to pack?" Ezreal asked nervously as he opened the door.  
"Of course, kid. Let's have a look." Lambert said fondly and ruffled Ezreal's hair and nudged him back so he could step into the room.

Linda walks out with a couple bags to see her friends staring at Ezreal's door in shock and confusion.  
"Kana! Calard! What are you doing here?"  
"We wanted to make sure you were alright. Why did that witcher call you mother?" Calard asked curiously.  
"Cal, that's Lambert. Marcus got saved by a witcher about 40 years ago. The witcher asked for the law of surprise in payment. Lambert was the first thing he saw when he got back so Lambert went with the witcher. And he survived and he saved up from that monster yesterday. And since he knew who we were, he asked Marcus for Ezreal and I as payment for saving us. He then drove a sword through Marcus. My son saved us. He may be a witcher and be a little colder than the sweet boy I knew but he's still my son. He's taking us to his home at Kaer Morhen. He said he's gonna train Ezreal to fight and he's gonna introduce us to his family. This is a new chapter for us." Linda rambled excitedly. Kana and Calard smile softly and pull her into a hug.  
"We're happy for you. I wish you all safe travels." Kana said as Lambert and Ezreal walked out with a couple bags.  
"Thank you." Linda croaks tearfully.

So with tearful goodbyes, Lambert helped his mom and brother up onto their horses then led them out of town and into the woods. Camping that night was difficult but Linda and Ezreal were excited. They were on an adventure and their Lambert was with them once again.

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


	2. Chapter 2

A week passes and Linda, Ezreal and Lambert arrive at Kaer Morhen late into the night. Linda and Ezreal are half asleep on their horses so he guides all the horses into the stables and pulls Linda and Ezreal down to their feet. The keep was quiet but Roach and Scorpion were both in the stables so it appeared like everyone was already asleep. So, with a yawn, he takes his mum and brother up to his room and settles them both down on his bed.

Then, after tucking them in and stoking the fire in the hearth, he quickly went back down to the stables to take care of the horses. Once he does, he goes down to the hot springs, takes a very quick bath before making his way to Geralt's room. He knocks softly and he hears Geralt call for him to come in. So, he opens the door and slides inside to see Geralt spooned between Eskel and Jaskier. They all shift around until they're comfortable enough then Lambert turns and nuzzles against the closest body which happens to be Jaskier.

"Hey. You just get in?" Jaskier mumbles tiredly as Lambert scents at his neck.

"Yeah. I have a couple guests. They're in my room." He mumbles tiredly.

"I don't recognize the scent. Someone we haven't met." Geralt mumbles against Lambert's hair. Eskel sighs and nuzzles against Lambert's stomach while Lambert runs his fingers through Eskel's hair.

"Mmm. My ma and little brother, Ezreal. Saved my father from a devourer. I saw Ma and Ez where huddled in the back, sporting the same bruises he left on me. So since he didn't recognize me, I asked for his wife and kids as payment. The asshole was happy to give them away which pissed me off. So I killed him and brought them here. Ez needs training and ma needs a good man who will treat her right and who will also live as long as she will." Lambert muttered, getting a chuckle from Eskel.

"You're gonna try and hook papa wolf up with your ma?"

"Yep. Might make him less grumpy. It worked with Ger. Why not Ves?" Lambert said, earning a growl from Geralt and a laugh from both Eskel and Jaskier.

"We'll see who's grumpy when I kick your ass in training." Geralt mutters then flops his hand over Lambert's face. "Now sleep." 

* * *

Linda blinks awake to see her and Ezreal were inside a bedroom. There were racks and racks of weapons and multiple different types of armor on display. There was also a bookshelf and a desk that was covered in papers. Sitting up and shaking Ezreal awake.

"Ma? Where are we?" He mutters tiredly as he sits up and looks around.

"Kaer Morhen. I think this is your brother's room." She mutters as she gets up and looks at the different weapons. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door before opening. On the other side, a brightly dressed man stood with a wide smile.

"Hello, I'm Jaskier. The pack husband here. The others are sparing at the moment so I thought I'd come get you so Ezreal can get ready for training. The guys usually train Ciri after their done with their own training." Jaskier said with a bright smile. 

"Nice to meet you, Jaskier! I'm Linda, this is my son, Ezreal." Linda says, earning a smile from Jaskier.

"Pleasure to meet you. Now please follow me." 


End file.
